Tag
by everfire
Summary: Tamaki is too excited to sleep, so the host club takes turns keeping him busy. TamakiXHaruhi pairing. Up to you if you see any others.


Tamaki hovered over Haruhi's sleeping face. He pushed his hair aside and tried desperately not to breathe. He moved slightly closer, close enough to see her eyelids shift as she dreamed. Nervously he glanced back at the clock behind him, it's red numbers glared back 5:30. He licked his lips as he turned back to Haruhi. His full attention rapt on her silent frame. Nothing happened. He crouched lower into the bed, trying to keep from shifting her. He bunched up his muscles as though waiting to pounce. Nothing happened. He turned back to the clock it read 5:31. Frustrated he sighed, a tiny puff of breath gently moving Haruhi's hair. Still nothing happened.

He tried to set small goals. "I'll stay still for at least another ten seconds." he whispered. He timed himself by counting softly in his head. "One, two, three," Haruhi shifted a centimeter to the left, still asleep. Tamaki caught his breath in his throat, and gulped the air down. "four, five, six," he continued much faster now. Haruhi didn't move or make a single sound. Tamaki tried to control himself taking a deep breath and releasing it, her hair moved slightly in the breeze his calming breath had made. "Seven, eight, nine," It was then that he noticed a small trail of drool that slided down Hauhi's cheek and moistened the pillow beneath her. "Ten." He whispered proud of himself for making it that long.

He glanced at the clock. '5:31' it beamed. He could do this. He would not wake Haruhi. He could keep himself still. She needed her rest after all. She exhaled in a way Tamaki recognized. It was the same way she sighed when she was mad with him. She was asleep however, so she was just angry in her dreams.

"Tamaki," She muttered beneath her breathe.

Tamaki practically glowed! She was dreaming about him. All of his dreams had come true there could be no better gift he could ever have received. Even that one time when kyouya had given him that..and that..and..

"Stop staring at me." His sleeping beauty groused, "I can feel your eyes." Her eyes fluttered open wearily, " I'm tired, and need to sleep, can't you go and..."

TAG

Kyouya glared at the phone. No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't he glanced at the clock on the phone's face. 5:32. Happy music chimed and the words filtered through, "Kiss, kiss, fall in love!"

He grabbed the phone and flipped it open not bothering to say a greeting, "What, exactly would cause you to call me, Tamaki, at 5:32 AM?"

"Your clock must be slow," Tamaki's pleased voice blared from the speraker, "I have 5:33."

Kyouya frowned deeper, "I hardly think that small of a difference matters..."

"Well," Tamaki added sounding sheepish, "When you've been counting the seconds since you woke up at 5:18, then believe me a moment is a really long time."

WShaking his head in an attempt to process this information, Kyouya tried again, "Why exactly have you called me," he began in a cutting voice that was somewhat less frightening due to his yawn, "at this ungodly hour?"

"It's today, Kyouya, they said that it would be today! I just can't seem to hold my excitement in, and Haruhi couldn't sleep with me staring at her, but I promise I tried my hardest to be quiet. Do you think she's psychic? I think she could be conasidering I swear I didn't make a sound and..." His excited ramblings were interrupted by a sharp cough. Blinking, Tamaki asked hesitantly, "Mom?"

"You called me for such a foolish reason? I can't believe that you are still living such a peaceful life that you can just sleep and wake up as you please! Some of us have a meeting in a few hours and have now lost precious time that could have been spent sleeping in preparation! Tamaki, you are beyond bothersome! This is a record even for you! Why don't you bother someone who would actually be up at this ridiculous hour, like..."

TAG

Mori sat in the waiting position, his legs gently tucked under his backside, upon a sturdy pillow. Light filtered in between thin slats of wood creating a striped pattern on the light wood flooring. He took a deep calming breath and mused on the scents he collected; wood polish and wood, the smell of his own hair still drying, and, more distant, dampened earth. He could hear the distant buzz of a roadway and the start of birds chirping. He took another deep breath, then stiffened at the sound of footsteps in the hallway along the center yard. In one smooth motion he stood and dusted himself. Then he strode confidently to the door and opened it.

Surprised, Tamaki's eyes shifted up to see his senior, standing like a barricade between him and the meditation room. "Good morning!" He greeted warmly, then explained, "I tried calling, but..."

"I turned off my phone." Mori stated blandly.

Tamaki smiled, "Oh, I see. I was worried it might be broken. It just wouldn't do if I couldn't get a hold of you today."

Mori considered Tamaki, then seeing the necessity in his actions, nodded.

"I just couldn't sleep any longer, I was too excited. So, um I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Tamaki tried to peek behind Mori and found the task too difficult and settled for waiting for a response.

"Meditating. Do you want to join?"

Tamaki nodded vigorously.

Mori pawed across the room to a cabinet and retrieved a different, but equally sturdy pillow and laid it on the ground next to his own pillow. Then he sat in the same position as before, ad closed his eyes.

Tamaki eyed the pillow like a cat spying her prey. He crouched and sprang on the unsuspecting pillow with vigor. Mori opened one eye curiously to see Tamaki beating the pillow with his fists. Mori closed eyes again. Tamaki moved so he could sit up, and crossed his legs. He lifted his hands into strange and complicated hand motions while making a deep humming in the back of his throat. Mori clenched his eyes shut tighter and tried to ignore the sound.

Tamaki finally stopped making the noise, but then he started to shift. He made small moans of pain and grunted. Curiosity overcoming him Mori cracked his eyes open. Tamaki was perched precariously on his pillow and attempting to twist his legs into full lotus pose.

Mori's mouth fell lax, "You know," he offered, "you could always..."

Tag

Hunni- sempai smiled as Tamaki scrambled from where he had fell on the dojo's floor. "Wow! Tama-chan," He exclaimed gleefully, "You lasted a lot longer than I expected!"

"Ow." was the lord's comment from floor.

"You want to go again, don't you?" Hunni nodded, his eyes large and watery with pleading tears.

"Umm..."

The victim was saved from further conversation by a maid gently opening the door. "Young lord, gracious guest," She nodded to them each in turn. "Breakfast is ready."

"AW!" Hunni pouted, then perked up, "Do you want to join us for breakfast Tama-chan? I'm sure there will be enough"

Tamaki thought for a moment about what kind of breakfast Hunni would have. Trying to think of an excuse to escape, he followed the maid to the dining room.

Hunni's younger brother, Chica looked up from his eggs and glared. Hunni leaped into his chair and lifted the silver top off of his tray to revel regular fried eggs and miso soup. At Tamaki's surprised expression, Hunni laughed.

"I can't have cake all the time!" He exclaimed gleefully.

Tamaki sat down to enjoy his share of the meal, on his own silver tray that the staff had made up "just in case". They seemed used to have visitors at all times of the day.

As soon as Hunni finished his food the maid grasped his tray and replaced it with a new identical tray. This tray was piled high with fruit themed cakes. He excitedly began devouring them as well. When he caught Tamaki's slightly sick expression, he offered, "There might be someone who is willing to play with you..."

Tag

Tamaki pushed the button on the white intercom system that adorned the high black iron gate that surrounded the hitachinn grounds. A woman's voice asked quietly, "Who is it?"

"Tamaki Suoh, here to see Kaoru and Hikaru."

"I'm sorry, sir, but they are still sleeping. You'll have to come back later."

Tamaki flipped this phone open, it was 8:01. He flipped it back shut, and reached out a hand to the buzzer again when his phone rang.

Tag

"Tamaki?" Haruhi asked breathless, "my water broke. The baby is coming soon." The doctor smiled and joked about the baby being punctual. "No, I'm fine...just come as soon as you can..no really, I'm fine,...I'm not alone my father is here...the doctor here is capable...nothing is out of the ordinary...It'll still be awhile... I'm not even in much pain yet...yes I plan on taking the pain killer...I swear...Tamaki-sempai," She called his name harshly, falling back into the habit of calling him her senior, "I will be fine."

The doctor leaned in, "From here on in you can't have cell phones. I'm sorry."

"I...I.." She tried to get a word in over her husbands constant stream of fussing, "I have to go!" she blurted. She fell silent for a moment and smiled into the phone, her eyes teared up a bit, "I love you too."


End file.
